


Balloon

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Balloons, Young Dean, Young Sam, deaged, young cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: While babysitting your three nephews, young cute Cas get's scared and you go running to him. It all ends with cuddles and icecream and a happy family.





	Balloon

You lie on the couch in the living room, flipping through a book. You were babysitting your sister’s children. Turning the page, you look up from your book when you heard a loud noise, followed by a cry/whimper noise. With concern, you lean over, placing your book beside you on the table, and pulling yourself to the edge, ready to get up. In search of the noise you walk out of the living room, and walk out into the main room, where you find Cas hiding behind the table huddled in a ball, and Sam and Dean standing there, giggling.

“What happened here?” you folded your arms, demanding an answer. 

You looked at the young children on the other side of the table between you. Both Sam and Dean sunk on the spot, they knew they were being told off.

You leant down beside Cas, picking him up off the ground, rocking him in your arms, glaring at Sam and Dean once again. 

“Well?” you demanded again. 

“Balloon…” Cas cried, followed by a small whimper.

“Dean?” you paused to look at Dean. Getting no reply from him, you turn to Sam, “Sam? Either of you care to explain what happened?” 

Now that Cas was calmed down, he mumbled once again, “They scared me…” 

“They what?” You said. 

You looked away from Cas, back at Sam and Dean. “What did you do?” 

“Don’t look at me,” Sam cried. 

“Fine. Dean,” You started, calling on Dean, “What did you do?” 

Dean caved, “I didn’t mean it, Aunty (Y/N)! Sam and I were playing with balloons, and a couple popped and scared Cas…, I didn’t mean it…” he began to cry. 

“Dean, it isn’t nice to do that to your brother. You know he get’s scared easily.” You said to the small young boy. 

Dean nodded slowly, looking at you with sad, wet eyes. “Come here, children. It’s okay. You are all okay.” 

You place Cas on the floor, before welcoming all three children into your arms hugging them softly. “What do you say, we all eat ice cream and cuddle and watch a film?” you suggested with a smile. 

All three boys cheered. You gave them all kisses, “Go get set up in the living room. I will be in there in a few moments.” 

After collecting bowls of ice cream, you sat in the middle of the sofa, and all three boys curled up close to you, eating ice cream and watching a movie. 

You loved your nephews with all your heart.


End file.
